particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free People's Party
The Free People's Party (sic), is a political party of the State of Indrala. History of the Party Roots By the late 24th century, Indrala had undergone a period of liberal-dominated government lasting almost 300 years. Sensing a change in public opinion, a group of a concerned citizens began to meet in the city of of Sorowe, in the Indralan capital province of Kathuran to discuss how the dry fields of uniquely Indralan culture might best be watered. The Kigami Agreement and Declaration In early 2400, thousands of Indralan nationalists convened in the Indralan capital, Kigami to attend the First National Congregation of the Free People's Party. With a broad mandate, the convention was to decide upon the sweeping policies of the party. On 20th August 2400, the First National Congregation decided to reconstitute the Free People's Party as an electable representative organisation dedicated to people and cultural heritage of Indrala. This agreed mandate is known as the Kigami Agreement. Following Æðelred's installation as Commander of the Party, the Agreement was succeeded by the Kigami Declaration on 1st October 2400, announcing the Free People's Party's entry into Indralan parliamentary politics. Government In the election of July 2401, the Free People's Party showed its ability to rapidly stir support by sweeping to overwhelming electoral victory in Indrala's capital province, Kathuran. The Party polled 9,562,991 votes nation-wide, with over 6 million in Kathuran. The Party gained 85 seats in the 749-seat National Assembly. Policies Dogma National Culture The Party holds that Indralan culture should be reinforced and celebrated in Indrala above individual wishes and aspirations. While this does not mean individualism would be stamped out under a FPP majority, the Party emphasises the needs of the many over those of the few. Authority The Party believes fervently in proper structure of authority and command. It is considered that the liberal order which has dominated Indralan politics since the introduction of the unitary state, has lacked the proper authority to educate the Indralan people in the nation's true traditions. Furthermore, the Party advocates the idea of the large state and the notion that it has the most important role in the development of Indralan society. Military Might The FPP advocates the right of a sovereign nation to defend itself to the very best of its peoples' ability. Large defence budgets, national service and military policing are hallmarks of Party policy. Economic Regulation Central planning is key to the FPP's platform. The Party is firm in the belief that decade upon decade of economic as well as social liberalism, has left the country in a financial and moral rut. The FPP's line is highly regulatory and veers into nationalised industry. Bills Proposed by the Party N.B. Correct as of Jan 2402 Industrial Promotion Bill (Dec 2401) Close Communities Bill (Dec 2401) National Determination (Trade) Bill (Nov 2401) Border Checks and Regulations Bill (Nov 2401) National Identity Bill (Nov 2401) Capital Restitutions Bill (Nov 2401) National Health Contingency (Foodstuffs) for Times of War (Nov 2401) Military Justice Bill (Nov 2401) Cabinet Proposal of November 2401 Provision for a National Health Service Indrali Freedom Bill (Mar 2401) Firearms Mandate (Oct 2004) Capital Restitutions Bill (Oct 2004) Public Decency Bill (Oct 2400) Cultural Acceptance and Confirmation Bill (Oct 2400) Category:Political parties in Indrala